Paradise
by B.Simone
Summary: Kakashi quits his job as a the most prestigious lawyer in Konoha when he is faced with a gruesome domestic abuse case. Years later he meets a familiar and incredibly intriguing young woman named Tenten who's brightness and tenacity capture his heart. Alternate Universe kakashixTenten kakaten Kakashi tenten
1. Chapter 1: I fucking quit

Hi readers! It's about time that the pairing got some recognition! 9 realize I won't have many readers, but if I do I wanna hear from you! Thanks in advance and I am sorry about portraying Neji the way I do.. I do love him I had to do what I had to do. By the way, this is like the preface, other chapters will be longer!

-B

Paradise Chapter 1: I fucking quit

* * *

 _She'd done everything, and she was exasperated. She wanted to be loved immeasurably. The movies depicted unrealistic portrayals of love and romance. But was she really that crazy for wanting someone to treasure her?_

* * *

Kakashi straightened his tie whilst looking upon his reflection in the mirror, preparing for another day at work. The law firm was booming, and he was in high demand, but deep down his thoughts about his career choice were less than elated. Truth be told, he'd grown rather weary of the way things were run.

Lazy in nature, and typically late to every single appointment that he had ever made, he was still the top lawyer in all of Konoha, because he was a smart and savvy man. Not to mention charming and very likable. But the saying "it's lonely at the top" couldn't be more true in his case.

He made his way down the spiraling stair case in his seven bedroom mansion, briefly glancing at the vastly and thoughtfully decorated walls before walking to the door and greeting his housekeeper.

"Another late night, Mr. Hatake?" She asked meekly.

"We'll see. Thanks for your hard work Chiyo." He said, as he did every single morning before walking to his sleek black car and getting in, always slightly annoyed by the squeaky sound it made when he sat down its leather seats.

Before he could make it to the office he received a phone call informing him that he had a client being held at the county jail that he needed to see right away. So instead of pulling up at he firm, he turned around and drove to the correctional facility and parked.

Perhaps habitually, he once more straightened his tie, snagged his briefcase from the passengers side seat and got out of the car. He went over in his mind what it could possibly be this time. Another drug abuser, another car thief, another embezzler, another crooked politician. What would he see today? In the pit of his stomach, he felt this gnawing sensation, an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness about today.

"Name?" Grumbled a brunette man with a bandanna on his head and a toothpick bouncing off his bottom lip when he spoke. He was expressionless and looked chronically exhausted, and just plain pissed off. Then again, that was every prison guard.

"Hatake, Kakashi." He said, with a nod of the silver head. He then shifted uncomfortably as the man before him squinted his eyes and studied Kakashi, particularly the scar over his left eye. Of course he was used to this type of gawking but at times it did make him a little uncomfortable.

"He's in interrogation room three, Iruka will escort you."

Kakashi then heard a loud and familiar beeping tone as the security gates were opened and he was allowed to enter into the hallway where he followed another brunette man with a similar scar along his nose.

In silence, they walked the halls, the echoes of their footsteps bouncing off the walls, occasionally an inmate would holler at them, but soon they reached their destination and Kakashi was granted access once again.

He saw his newest client seated in a chair, hands cuffed together and laying atop the cold black table, seated across from an angry and overweight officer staring him down as if he were a starving predator.

And soon Kakashi would find out why he was on the receiving end of such looks. "You can give us a moment, officer. I will notify you when we're finished."

With a grunt, the officer rose to his feet, nodded to Kakashi and walked out, leaving Kakashi and his client in silence.

The man had thick, long black hair and broad shoulders. His face, though a little scratched up was fair and finely shaped. Dark brows contrasted his extremely white-lavender orbs that held an ungodly amount of mystery behind them.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked as he sat across from the man and placed his briefcase out of reach.

"Did my uncle send you?" The man retorted quickly, with a slight snarl. His fingers twitched and tapped the surface of the table impatiently. This told Kakashi that he was likely some

Type of substance abuser.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me why I'm here." Kakashi coaxed again, gently easing into the conversation as if not to scare the creature before him.

"I'm here because I beat the hell out of my fiancé." He slouched in his chair, the wood creaking under his weight.

Kakashi blinked at this sudden statement of guilt. He had defended many-a-guilty criminals, but never a man who had openly admitted to harming a female. He didn't feel sorry for the man before him, nor did he have an overwhelming urge to even help him at all.

Briefly, he glanced at the file left behind by the officer that had been guarding the man across from him. He read about Neji Hyuga and the charges against him and Kakashi instantly grew nauseated by what he saw.

Photos of the victim told the entire story for him. Her two brown eyes were blackened with bruises, and her bottom lip was split wide open. Across her right eyebrow was another gash that Kakashi wondered if it was caused by a fist alone or perhaps an object. Her brown wavy hair was matted with blood around her hairline, and the expression on her face was one of pure shock.

Along her delicate neck were bruised from where she was obviously choked by his bare hands, and her wrists told the same story. Her clothes were tattered and the rest of her body had bruises and other scrapes and scratches as well.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he read that the victim was still alive, and being treated at Konoha Medical Center. But the criminal before him, Neji Hyuga, would not be receiving his help.

Closing the file, he stood to his feet. Perhaps this was the final push that he needed. "We are done here, Mr. Hyuga."

"I'm sorry? No we're not. You need to do your job and get me out of here!" Neji snapped back, standing to his feet as well.

"Guards." Kakashi held his ground, not at all threatened by the man before him, but rather disgusted. Today was the day he said no to defending any type of sick and twisted man for his horrible deeds. It was obvious to him that the criminal being imprisoned deserved it, and Kakashi wouldn't be a part of letting him back out on the street.

He walked the hallways of the prison following the guard that had escorted him back in the first place, unable to get the pictures of the victim out of his head.

As soon as he got back into his car, he removed his tie completely. He drew a long, deep breath before pulling out his cellphone and calling the firm.

"Konoha Prestige Law Firm, this is Sakura, how may I help you?"

"Sakura, this is Kakashi. Tell Tsunade that I fucking quit." He huffed before hanging up promptly and sighing relieved. It was almost instantly that he felt a sudden tightness in his shoulders release, as if years of tension suddenly fell off of him and melted away. It was time that he pursued another dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Get the Fuck Out of Here

Hello readers! Thanks for my two reviewers who were gracious enough to let me know they were interested! I really appreciate hearing from you.

Chapter 2: Get The Fuck Out Of Here

* * *

Tenten walked into the bar and took a look around. It was one of the most clean and gorgeously designed bars that she had been to in Konoha, and she had been to just about every one in town. The floors were dark, hardwood floors without a single speck of dust, the counter tops looked like fine dark marble but the entire place emanated a comfortable warmth. It smelled like cedar wood and citrus, and soft islandy music played in the background. The scene did a great job of accurately portraying its name, Paradise.

There were others at the bar, but it wasn't packed. 3:00 P.M. typically brought out old war veterans, one or two businessmen escaping from the mundane problems of their lavish lifestyles, and perhaps the grieving sap who'd just gotten dumped. And then there was Tenten. She frequented bars not to get drink, not because she was lonely, but because she was curious. Maybe a little bored as well. Maybe she was looking for meaning in life, since it had been in a slight tizzy since she'd awakened from a trauma induced coma a year and a half ago.

 _"Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?" The blonde nurse looked down at the bewildered patient, who had just opened her eyes for the very first time in six months. Ino hadn't seen a victim more badly beaten throughout her entire career as a trauma nurse._

 _"Can you hear me?" She asked once more._

 _Tenten furrowed her dark brows and nodded slowly, trying not to panic about her sudden setting. "Where," she whispered softly, her voice fragile and hoarse. "Am I?"_

 _"You're at Konoha Regional Medical Center. Miss, you've been in a coma for six months." Ino explained while simultaneously checking the girl's vitals, and paging for the physician. "Can you tell me your name?_ "

 _"Six months?" Tenten blinked, slowly processing the information that the nurse had rattled off to her. She tried as hard as she could to piece together the events that were leading up to the here and now. She remembered preparing dinner, it was a special day. An anniversary of something. But what?_

 _"Ma'am, can you tell me your na-"_

 _"It's Tenten." She didn't forget, it came out right away. She was just focused on figuring out what landed her here in this place._

 _"That's right." Ino smiled and returned her stethoscope to its rightful place around her neck._

 _At that moment, a dapper looking woman with a short dark pixie cut, a sleek black dress and a white lab coat walked in with a cheerful smile. "Look who's awake!"_

 _Tenten looked at her curiously and gave a small and confused smile. "Hello."_

 _"Doctor Shizune helped care for you." Ino assured. "She defiantly remembers her name. Vitals look good."_

 _"That's good! Can you remember anything about the events leading up to your stay here?"_

"What can I get ya?"

Tenten blinked and looked at the silvery haired bartender behind the counter. He wore a tightly fitted, black cotton t-shirt, and had a white towel draped over his right shoulder. Though his hair was snowy, his face told a story not of old age, but of a fantastical handsome prime. Tenten pegged him to be no more than thirty, thirty five at most. He had a strong jawline, sparkling dark eyes and a smile that struck a chord with Tenten immediately.

Tenten made her way to the bar and climbed up onto the barstool and took a seat, quietly observing him and taking in every detail about him.

Kakashi looked at the brunette girl before him, noting he had not seen this particular customer in his bar before. Of course, young ladies usually came in during later hours, and he found it rather odd that she was in at such an early time. But above that, she seemed faintly familiar to him. He could never forget a face. It was just placing where he might have seen her that he was having trouble with.

Her hair was long, wavy and chocolate in color. She was toned in figure, but she also had a curvature about her, her burgundy v-neck t-shirt allowed just the right amount of cleavage to pour out. She was dainty, and a little short but Kakashi found her to be quite intriguing.

"Long Island Iced Tea. Let's see how good you can make it." Tenten teased, watching him get to work on it right away. She knew exactly how it should be made, she had her fair share of disgusting Long Islands before. So far, he was doing a good job. It seemed to Tenten that he definitely knew what he was doing.

Soon, her icy drink was in front of her and she took a hesitant sip before smiling. "It's pretty good." She noted briskly.

"Pretty good? That drink should be great." Kakashi flirted just a little, gently putting feelers out to test the waters.

"Well it could use a little improvement." Tenten giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ey! I could use another drink over here, Scarecrow!" The old man at the end of the bar hollered.

"To be continued." Kakashi winked to the girl and walked away to assist his resident drunk. But when he returned to where the girl had been sitting, the drink was completely finished and a ten dollar bill was nearly placed beside it. "Dammit." He mumbled to himself, although he was smiling and looking in the direction of he door. He was left with this sense of familiarity and mystery and he needed to know who she was. Yet here she was, acting like a modern day Cinderella.

* * *

A few days after visiting Paradise Bar, Tenten told her roommate Ino all about her experience there, and Ino was very privy on going right away.

"You're saying that this bartender is hot? And you never left your number or got his?! You just LEFT?!" Ino slammed her cup of chamomile tea onto the kitchen counter with such force the mug nearly cracked in two. She blinked her big blue eyes in utter disbelief at the friend she had made in the most peculiar of circumstances.

"I really don't know how to flirt all that well Ino." Tenten blushed sheepishly. She wasn't afraid to talk to men, and she didn't fumble over words or stammer like a bafoon. The reality was, though that she had only been with one man. One man who was charming and smooth, but also moonlighted as the devil. How was she to distinguish who was and was not cruel? People were good at hiding true intentions. She learned that the hard way.

However, she would absolutely never let what happened to her in the past break her or imprison her in a life of fear and victimization. She was very determined not to go there.

"Go get dressed." Ino ordered with the wave of a hand. "On second thought, I'll help you get dressed. We're going to impress a bar tender tonight." She smirked defiantly and came up behind her friend and pushed her back until she was forced to either take a step forward or fall face first onto the floor.

So, she marched forcefully to her room with a sigh. "I'm not flirtatious in nature like you are Ino, I don't even know the first thing about-" she whined before being cut off.

"You'll follow my lead." Ino said as she dug through Tenten's closet with disregard for any personal space. They were best friends, after all. "If this place is as nice as you say it is, then I'm sure there will be some handsome guy there I can flirt with."

Tenten rubbed her arm and watched the blond scour through her clothing like a hungry feline sniffing out catnip. Tenten was really hesitant about the entire thing, and really it felt a bit childish. "I don't know, Ino. This just doesn't seem normal."

"Nothing about you, Tenten, is normal. And why don't you own anything remotely sexy?" Ino dropped her hands to her sides and gave Tenten a look of annoyance. "That's it, you'll borrow something of mine."

"I don't want to outdo myself. Why can't I just wear something simple? It's not like a fancy club or something." Tenten argued, "besides, maybe we should just stay home, I need to do some writing anyway."

After Tenten awoke from her coma, she was thankful and lucky to have not sustained any memory loss or personality changes, however it did change her. It changed her outlook on

Life completely. She was determined to live it happily, joyfully and thoroughly. And perhaps cautiously. And she had taken up her passion of writing, and had actually gotten a book about her experience of overcoming the great obstacle that life had thrown her published. Now she was in the process of writing a second book. Romance, nonetheless.

"Oh come on, how long has it been since you've-"

Tenten didn't let her finish they sentence because she knew exactly where it was going. If there was one thing that could be said about Ino was that she was a low key perv. "Come on, Ino. I'm not that kind of girl." Tenten really couldn't get into the whole 'one night stand' scene. It wasn't for her. Maybe it was, and she was just too scared because honestly being with just one person, she was afraid of how intimacy with someone else might be.

"Well you are long overdue." Somehow Ino had walked out of Tenten's room and back again with an outfit within a matter of seconds. She laid it carefully out on the bed and looked at her friend for approval.

The outfit was both sexy and tasteful. It was a forest green pencil skirt that was paired with a white off the shoulders crop top that would reveal just a bit of Tenten's midsection.

Tenten looked at Ino who had also managed to change herself within that short moment as well. She wore a pair of black jeans with a vertical slits down the thighs and a shirt much like the one she had chosen for Tenten, only it was purple.

"You're looking awfully edgy." Tenten noted and smiled. "Maybe you should wear your hair down?"

"Yeah," Ino said with a smile as she reached up and pulled her hair tie from the length of her hair and shook her head. "What do you think of the outfit I picked for you?"

"I guess I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Kakashi was busy that night, customers continually pouring in and out. When he opened up Paradise, he hadn't expected it to be very well-received since there were so many places to get drunk in Konoha. But he was surprised to find that his palace was a favorite among townspeople.

But as he scrambled about to fix everyone's drink and make sure that the resident drunk was not causing any problems, he realized that perhaps it was time to get an employee.

He wasn't too busy, though to notice the two lively young women who had just walked into the bar and he smiled to himself when he saw Cinderella girl.

Ino looked about he bar for any possible victims of her flirtatious ways. She spotted a man by himself seated in the middle of the bar. "Follow my lead," she whispered leaning back to Tenten.

With her head held high, she confidently walked to the seat beside the man and sat down. He looked young, probably around their age and he seemed a little shy. His black hair was cut short and kept neat and his skin was pale enough one might accuse him of being a vampire.

His charcoal eyes held a deep mystery behind them and when he smiled it was evident he was trying just a little too hard.

Tenten sat at a comfortable distance away from the newly acquainted pair and watched things unfold.

"Um, hello?" The raven haired man said as he looked upon the busty blonde with a perplexed expression. She was riveting, she Sai found himself oddly mystified by her presence.

"I'm Ino," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently whilst batting her long, dark eyelashes.

Sai looked at her and did his best to recall the proper protocol for such instances. "I'm Sai." He replied cooly. "Can I get you a drink?"

Kakashi was eager to talk to Cinderella girl, however the demands of other needy customers left him unable to speak to her for long periods of time. He made a great effort to give her thoughtful glances and warm smiles. His goal was to at least catch her name. She looked lovely, and he wanted to let her know.

But before he could, someone else moved in on her.

Tenten shifted uncomfortably when a man with hair that could be rivaled by the setting sun and hypnotic lavender eyes took a seat beside her. He wore dark jeans and an t-shirt with a grey zip up hoodie. "Well hello there, pretty." He said with a cunning smile.

* * *

Where was Ino? Tenten couldn't tell. She'd gone to the bathroom for just a minute and then suddenly Ino was gone, and so was the man she had been flirting with mercilessly. Tenten felt off, something was wrong. She was dizzy, and quite unable to see straight. She rubbed her eyes, giving her only a brief moment of clarity when she realized she wasn't in the bar at all.

No wonder she had felt such a chill. She was outside, in a dark alley way with nothing but brick walls surrounding her. She staggered forward, and right into the arms of he same man who had purchased her last drink for her. The orange haired man, who called himself Nagato.

Brown eyes went wide with realization. The man had drugged her and now he was about to rape her in some god forsaken alleyway. No one would hear her, and she was too immobilized to fight back with any real chance.

She couldn't understand what he whispered in her ear as he gently stroked her cheek and backed her against the wall. His calloused hands ran up her thighs, disappearing underneath her dress.

Mustering every single ounce of strength that she could find, she pushed against his chest and yelled loudly. What she yelled, she herself couldn't even understand. She was able to dart past him and head toward the end of the alleyway but her legs proved to be too wobbly to get her very far. She fell to the ground with a thud, broken glass from discarded beer bottles crunching under her knees.

"Hey!" She heard clearly, though everything else seemed to sound as though she were listening to a conversation with her head in a bucket of water.

She heard rustling, grunts and curse words, followed by the sound of quickened footsteps running away from her and toward her simultaneously.

Kakashi had finally slowed down, but by the time he had actually gotten a free moment to speak with Cinderella girl, she and the strange man beside her had gone. Her friend had left about an hour earlier with the man whom she had preyed upon. Though disappointed, he hoped she would be back, and after closing up shop he was heading to his car when he saw her being kissed and groped by the same man she was with in the bar.

His onyx eyes widened and adrenaline began to rush through his veins. He ran toward them just as the girl had broken free but fell to the ground shortly after. The pervert was closing in on her, but Kakashi threw him up against the wall. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Relax, man. Just having a little fun!" He chuckled nervously, hoping to avoid a real fight.

Kakashi was sickened by the response, and punched the man in the throats before kicking him directly in the genitals. "Get the fuck out of here!" He warned with a low growl.

The man quickly ran off as best he could after his newly sustained injuries, shrinking into the distance and finally disappearing completely.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi rushed to the fallen girl and knelt down. She looked up at him with a glazed over gaze and she lulled back and forth with a quiet moan. "He roofied her drink." He mumbled to himself as he helped stabilize her.

It was at that very moment when the familiarity of who she was struck him like a ton of bricks. That look in her eye triggered the memory from that last case that sent him over the edge. She was the victim in those photographs, it was her. He couldn't believe it, but he'd had no choice. Without hesitation, he lifted her into her arms.

She was helpless, and he was not about to leave her out on the streets alone in this state. He walked with her in his arms, her head lay lazily on his chest until he got to his car.

Though it was a struggle to open the door with her in his arms, he managed it, and he got her into it without a problem. Gently, he buckled her in and closed her door, getting in on the drivers side shortly after.

He looked over at her, her head slumped down onto her shoulder and she was even drooling a bit, mumbling incoherent things whilst her hand twitched ever so slightly. He didn't like what he saw, men like that deserved punishment for treating women the way that they had. And unfortunately for this girl, she'd fallen victim to it twice.


	3. Chapter 3:Make it up to me

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay! I'm in the middle of college and motherhood at once and it sure takes up all my time luckily I had spring break and a little inspiration so here we are sorry it's a shorty! Please enjoy! Review if you get he chance

-B.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Make it up to me_**

Kakashi pulled up to his home within a matter of minutes after leaving the bar with Cinderella girl in his care. He parked in the garage and got out, making his way around to the passengers side and opening her door.

She was still unconscious, but mumbling quietly as she slept. He gently reached over her fragile looking form and unfastened her seatbelt, only then noticing that her white top was dropping down. He shook his head and gently scooped her up into his arms once more, and walking into his home through the garage entrance.

He walked her through the kitchen and then to the downstairs bathroom, since it was closest. Once he was in the bathroom with her, he tried to set her down on the toilet so he could get the glass out of her knees, but she only dropped forward onto him. "Impossible." He muttered to himself. He then carried her to his bedroom and lay her down on his bed. "Stay." He said gently before going to the hallway closet and grabbing towels and the first aid kit he kept in there.

He dusted the kit off and walked to his bedroom surprised to see the girl sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

He gulped she was probably coming to and she would probably peg him as the pervert who dragged her instead of the actual creep who had been the true culprit.

Her eyes had been fixated on his night stand, the pictures upon it and random trinkets and a glass of water sitting there as well but she heard his footsteps as he shuffled back into the room and she turned her head in response.

She blinked lazily, his figure and outline still a little fuzzy but she caught glimpse of that silver hair and she knew who she was with. She tried to stand but was back on the bed within an instant. Pain shot through her legs when she moved and she cried out.

Kakashi rushed to her side, "calm down," he spoke gently. "It's me you know, Kakashi. I'm the bartender from Paradise." He kept talking with her as he took a pair of tweezers and began removing shards of glass from her delicate flesh and discarded them onto a small metal tray.

"What?" She whispered quietly tears streaming down her face, surprising even herself. But as the drugs began to wear off she began remembering what happened. This man had rescued her from a perverted freak in an alleyway. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" He huffed "hold still please, I'm almost done alright?" Once the glass was all out, he cleansed her knees with a strong antiseptic and she hollered again and swatted his hands. "Hey," he frowned, "that is not the way you thank the man who rescued you from being taken advantage of you know."

"I'm sorry," she grumbled a little. "I know, I remember and thank you for what you did." Tenten sighed as her thoughts began to become more clear. How shameful she felt, because she had become a victim yet again. _What is wrong with me_? She thought to herself.

Kakashi saw her wheels turning, and a brokenness in her warm eyes. "What happened back there isn't your fault. Unfortunately this happens a lot. It's the first time it's happened at my bar."

"I just don't know how I managed to be fooled." She rubbed her head and looked for her cell phone. "I gotta find Ino."

"The blonde friend you came in with?" Kakashi inquired.

Tenten nodded, "did she leave with that guy?" She looked at Kakashi, finally able to see all of his features without the fuzzy drunkenness blocking her view. She remembered his handsome features from the first day she had met him. His expression was one of concern and thoughtfulness as well.

"To be honest, I think so. It was so busy at the bar I don't really remember. I'm sorry." He stated before getting up and fetching her a glass of water.

Tenten stood up again, "I need to go home and see if she's there. What If the same thing happened to her?" She wobbled, and his strong arms steadied her and spilled a little water on the floor in her process.

"You're not really in a condition to go anywhere. I'll take you home in the morning. Could you just sit down?" Kakashi urged, partly impressed by her tenacity but also a little annoyed by her stubbornness. "Here," he said as he had finally gotten her back to a seated position on the edge of the bed. He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket, unlocked it by entering his passcode and handed it to her. "Call her, and we'll make sure she's alright."

Tenten looked at the keypad momentarily before dialing Ino's number. After a few rings, Ino picked up.

" _Hello_?" She asked before giggling and mumbling something incoherent.

"Ino! Its Tenten. Where did you go?! You left me at the bar!" Her cheeks were red as she began to grow more and more upset.

 _"You told me to go, you said you and your new friend were going somewhere. I thought you were okay_?" Ino stopped her giggling and rustling sounds were heard in the background. " _Are you_?"

"I'm okay. I just," she paused. "I'm fine. I forgot I told you that. Have fun, okay ill see you tomorrow."

" _Where are you? Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry I really thought you were."_ Ino sniffled.

"I promise I'm fine. I'm with that cute bartender." Tenten smacked a smug looking Kakashi.

He winced and frowned adorably.

 _"Oooh okay I won't keep you! Night_!" Ino hung up in quite a hurry and Tenten handed the phone back to its owner.

"You think I'm cute?" Kakashi smiled curiously crossing his arms over his chest in pride.

"Don't let it go to your head." Tenten pouted.

"So, Tenten huh? That's an interesting name." He noted, after hearing her announce herself to her friend on the phone.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment because it sounded only the slightest bit insulting." She watched him set the glass of water down, turn his back to her and open up a dresser drawer. He pulled out a pair of cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt for her to change into. She sighed quietly. "Thank you for this, I'm sorry if I've troubled you or your wife."

Kakashi laughed out loud. "I'm unmarried. You've done nothing to put me out. Although if you're asking if I'm single.. well." He said as he handed her the clothes. "I am." He said with a wink. "Get some rest," he paused. "Tenten." He walked out of his own bedroom and closed the door behind him. He wasn't really sure why he was smiling so much.

Tenten watched him leave with a slight tinge of pink creeping up in her cheeks. She slipped out of her shoes and cringed at the pain in her knees. What an odd night. She thought to herself before changing into his pajamas and noting their masculine yet fresh scent.

She was impressed with the size of his bedroom. She didn't remember entering the house so she wasn't sure how big it was. She contemplated what he had said about her not being in the condition to be going anywhere. He was right, she didn't feel great. She still felt a little dizzy and she knew she was still pretty drunk. But not so much as to where she wasn't aware of what was going on around her.

She climbed into his bed, and made herself comfortable in the plush comforter. Truly she owed him, for rescuing her, for scaring off the creep and for being kind enough to let her stay in his own home.

Tenten fought with herself mentally for a few minutes as she nuzzled her head into his pillow. She had worked so hard to pull herself up and out of the deep and pitiful hole of the victim mentality. She worked hard to become strong mentally, to be aware of her surroundings, of people of their capabilities yet here she was. Of course, like he wise and heroic man had been right. It wasn't her fault. She'd just have to decline any drinks from strangers forever.

* * *

She opened her brown eyes and was startled briefly at the new and unfamiliar surroundings before she calmed and remembered what had happened the night before.

Tenten climbed out of bed, though her knees were a little sore she managed To make her way out of the bedroom and it was then that she realized how large the house was. She wondered to herself how a bartender could afford such luxury. She peered over top of the banister looking down at the lower level and shaking her brunette head in amazement and wonder.

"Hey, you're awake." Came a voice that was growing a bit more familiar from behind her.

She startled a bit but turned around and greeted him with a smile. She felt her cheeks grow hot when she saw him though. He was wearing a simple, but tightly fitted white t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms that were similar to the ones she had on. His silver locks were tousled and a little disheveled but still the man looked enticing.

Meanwhile Kakashi was inwardly reveling in the fact that a gorgeous young lady was in his home. It had been an awfully long time since he had anyone over. And yes, he knew this wasn't one of those times, but it was the company that he had come to realize that he had missed greatly.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He inquired with a dazzlingly dangerous smile.

Tenten tilted her head to the side and looked him up and down. "You can cook?"

"Oh don't be so surprised!" He said, insulted and taken aback teasingly. He put on a lazy smile and shook his silver head. "Let me help you down the stairs."

With that he scooped her up in his arms with little effort and carried her down the spiraling staircase so that she didn't have the discomfort of walking down them with those battered up knees.

Tenten squeaked and looked at him quite surprised. She wasn't quite used this type of treatment. Let alone being quite literally swept off her feet by a man she barely knew. But before she knew it she was delicately placed onto her feet at the base of the stairs and the silver haired man was off to the kitchen.

Tenten admired the gorgeous home with wide eyes, taking everything in. "Wait," she said, following him to the kitchen. She couldn't help but notice that the appliances were all new, state of the art and stainless steel. It was a gorgeous and luxurious modern mansion sized bachelor pad. "I can't ask you to cook for me, you've already done so much for me."

"Well you can't starve. Aside from that I was doing what any decent man should do Tenten." Waved his hand, letting her know it was no trouble and smiled as he watched her from the corner of his eye make her way to the coffee maker and put on a fresh pot.

"Well I'm really thankful, Kakashi. If it hadn't been for you I-"

He waved his hand again. "If you're so desperate to make it up to me, let me take you to dinner."


End file.
